Love Exists
by Live love and don't learn
Summary: Cammie Morgan lives a life full of fear. Even in her own home. She doesn't know what love is and has never experienced it in her life. Little does she know, the most popular boy in school has his eyes set on her and her heart in his hand. And Zach Goode always gets what he wants. But when another boy comes into the picture? Will Zach ever get his Angel? Normal, no spies. Zammie
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Fear. Thats the only way to describe my life. I live in fear day in and day out. At school, on the streets, in stores, but mostly... at home. See, that's that's the problem. You are supposed to feel safest at home. The comfort of your family surrounding you. Well, I didn't know what a true family was like until almost a month into my senior year of high school. Thats when everything changed.

Chapter 1- Stupid Green Eyes

I woke to my alarm blaring. I have and always will hate that thing for disturbing my peacfull sleep. Turning the noise off, I decided to get my butt up and start the day. I looked out side, the sky was gray today. I gave out a dry chuckle. _Just like my feelings. _I thought. After getting out of the shower and getting dressed, I made my way quietly down stairs so I didn't wake my father. I guess luck wasn't on my side today because as I went down the last step I heard steps coming twards me. I stayed calm, showing no fear because that makes him even happier.

"Good mornin' darlin'." My father slurred while grinning.

"Good morning father." I said. _Stay on his good side. _

"Gettin' re-eady for school?" He asked while looking me over. I felt discusted.

"Yes." I answerd, only to be slammed into the wall nearly knocking the air out of me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He screamed. "YOU SAY 'YES FATHER' YOU WORTHLESS PEICE OF CRAP!" He let go of me and walked away, but not before kicking me in the stomac. Once I knew he was gone I started quietly sobbing. Once I calmed down, I got up to go to school.

School is never that bad. Sure I get bullied but thats rare sense I can usually go unnoticed in the sea of students. My main attacker is Tina Walters. She thinks she's the most amazing thing sense bread. She's the most popular girl in school even though nobody likes her. It's just because she's rich and throws 'the most _amazing_ parties on this planet'. Ofcourse i would't know. I've never been to any of her parties before. Not like I care. Why would I ever want to step foot into her house. I might get a disease or even rabbies. The only other problem about school is that it feels weird. Like, I always get that feeling that someone is watching me. But when I turn t o look, no one is there.

As I reached school I saw a group of people hanging by the front door. _Oh great_, i thought rollin my eyes, _I get to see these people._ And if your wondering, _those people_, are possibly the most annoying teenagers on earth. There's Macy McHenrey, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, Jonas Andrews, Grant Newman, and _Zach Goode_, the leader of the stupid group. I can't stand Zachary Goode. Captin of the football team, honor student, charmer. Ugh. The kid annoys me to no end. Litteraly. It doesn't help that his locker is right next to mine. Meaning, between classes, I get to enjoy the view of his and Tina's make-out session. _Gag!_

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." I heard _his_ voice as i began walking up the steps.

"What do you want Zach" I asked spitting out his name.

"Ouch babe, you don't have to be so rude" I could here the smirk in his voice, daring me to turn around. I didn't. No, I wouldn't. It wouldn't even take me a seconed to get lost in his deep green eyes and perfect smile. _Stop it Cammie!_ I screamed to my self.

"Don't _call me that_." I said through my teeth. Keep calm, just keep calm and he'll go away.

"Why not babe?" He asked, grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. I tried not to wince as he touched my bruise I got from yesterday. I tried not to get lost in his eyes. They were _so green_. _Stop it Cammie!_ I scolded my self.

"Because I said so. Now leave me alone creep." I turned around and stormed into the school, but not before hearing- "You know you love me! Don't deny it!" and laughing. I rolled my eyes. See? He's annoying.

Reaching my locker to get what I needed I froze when I heard her voice.

"Hi Zachy-poo" She purred. Well, _tried to_ anyways. I tried not to laugh at Zachy-poo. She really knows how to make her self look like an idiot.

"Hey" He mummbled.

"Hey? Don't I at least get a kiss?" And with that, I walked away. I did _not_ want to hear _that_.

I just made it to class when the bell rang. Sitting down I got out my notes ready to right. After a few minutes I felt a presence next to me. Let the torture begin.

Zach POV

When I saw her walk into the parking lot my heart stopped, then picked up again. _Cammie_, I sighed. She's so beautiful. She's got a slender body wit small curves in all the right places, beautiful honey-blonde hair, pink full lips, and gorgeous blue eyes any guy would get lost in. I could't help my self as she walked up the stairs.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here." I asked knowing what reaction I would get. She stopped. I could see the annoyance radiating off of her. I smirked.

"What do you _want_ Zach" She asked, spitting out my name. Even said like that, I can't help but smile at my name coming off her lips.

"Ouch babe, you don't have to be so rude" I said, putting a hand across my heart.

"Don't _call me that_." She said through her teeth. I could tell she was trying to stay calm.

"Why not babe?" I asked, grabbing her shoulder and turning her around. As I did I could have sworn I saw her flinch. I let it roll of my shoulders.

"Because I said so. Now leave me alone creep." She turned around and stormed into the school,but before she enterd the building I said- "You know you love me! Don't deny it!" and laughed.

Reaching my locker to get what I needed and try to spark up a conversation with Cammie, I froze when I heard her voice.

"Hi Zachy-poo" She purred. Well, _tried to_ anyways. I tried not to cringe at Zachy-poo. She really knows how to make her self look like an idiot.

"Hey" I mummbled.

"Hey? Don't I at least get a kiss?" And with that, Cammie walked away. _So much for trying to make a conversation with her_, I thought.

"Listen Tina. I gotta go. Maybe some other time." I said before going to first period. Going to Cammie.

I entered afew minutes after the bell rang and sat down next to Cammie. She completely ignored me. _Time to step up my game_, I thought. Smirking to my self I did the only thing I knew that would get her attention.

"Hey babe." I whisperd in here ear. She jumped at the sound of my voice. "How 'bout I take you out tonight?"


	2. Chapter 2- Date?

Chapter 2- Date?

Cammie's POV

Did he just ask me out? Did I hear right?

"What?" I whisperd back glaring so the teacher wouldn't catch me talking.

"You heard me." The idiot said smirking. "Go out with me... Tonight." He added as an after thought.

"Why would I want to go out with _you_?" I answerd.

"I already told you." Stupid smirk. "You love me. So, go out with me."

"I don't love you. I dont even _like _you." I told him. Something flashed across his eyes? Was that hurt?_ Nah, Zachary Goode doesn't _have _feelings_. I thought to my self.

"Sure you do. I see you staring at me all the time. When you see me you say to your self; 'Oh look at him. He is _so hot_. I wish I could go out with him. Feel his lips on m-"

"I don't think that at all creep." I snarled at him. "And I_ don't_ stare at you. Why would I when you're not even that cute?" _Lie. _I thought to my self. He is probably the hottest guy I have ever layed eyes on. Well, besides Josh. But, Zach doesnt need to know that.

Josh. He is probably the sweetest guy you will ever meet. He's tall, about 6'3 and has a body thats built but not overly built. His hair is cut boy next-door and is a beautiful chocolate brown. And his eyes. I get lost in them evrey time I see them. A dark brown that just pulls you in and makes you forget about evreything else. So, yeah. I _may_ have a little crush on Josh. Sadly, he doesn't know I exsist.

"Cammie?" I heard while a hand was waving in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, mad at him for ruinning my daydream.

"Thinking about me?" He asked with that stupid perfect smirk. _PERFEC?!_ I screamed at my self. _No, more like disgusting._

"_No _I wasn't. It would take years for me to over volintarily think about _you_." Okay, so maybe I was being a _little_ mean but, the kid just annoys the heck out of me.

"Whatever." He said, then looked back at the teacher and ignored me the rest of the class. _Good, _I thought.

Lunch is my favorite time of day. I eat up in the library where noone can bother me and just sit and think. Today though, my thoughts were on one person. Zach. What was his deal? He has always teased me but never _asked me out_. Something is up with that kid. Thankfully, my thoughts were interupted when someone walked in.

"Hey." Josh said to me, doing that head nod thing all boys do. Inwardly I smiled and jumped up and down but on the out side I acted as calm as I could be.

"Hi." I sqweaked back. _So much for calm_, I thought to my self.

"What are you doing hear all alone?" _What a perfect smile._

"Umm, I come up here to think. It's quiet and calm I guess."

"Oh. Mind if I join you?"_ Go right ahead! "_No, not at all." He sat down next to me, sending butterflies just by that action.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked curiously.

"Zach." _Did I just say that!_

"Goode?" He asked clearly confused and alittle... Hurt?

"I guess. He's been acting weird. He asked me out this morning" _Why am I telling you this?_

"

Oh. What did you say?" His leg was jumping up and down really fast now. What is he nervous about?

"I said that he was a creep and that I didn't like him." He bursed out laughing.

"Really! H-Holy crap! I wish I would have been there to see the 'Great Zachary Goode' get rejected!" He quieted down after a minute to just a light chuckle.

"I guess it was funny." It wasn't but I didn't want to be rude. "I gotta go. It was nice talking to you." Before l left he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I blushed.

"You to Cammie."

Zach's POV

I tried so hard not to stomp in there and punch the guy in the face. Cammie wasn't mine. Not _yet_. But by the end of this week, I'll have her. Just a little push for her to realize that Josh is a creep that only wants one thing from her. He won't love her like I already do. He won't protect her from things that can hurt her like I want to. He dosn't even see the pain in her eyes like I do. Watch out Cammie because you are about to be swept of your feet.

...

A/N: Hello people. How was it? let me know in reviews. What do you think? Should I start of with Zach's POV next chapter or Cammie's. Are the chapters too short or too long. Do I need to make Zach's POV longer? Any ideas for future chapters? Let me know! Review Review Review... Please?


	3. Chapter 3- the plan

Zach POV

i stormed to football practice right after the last bell rang, still mad about Josh. I just can't believe that freaking kid had the _nerve_ of touching Cammie.

"What's wrong dude?" My friend, Grant asked me while slapping me on that shoulder. "You look like someone just killed your puppy." I glared at him. He wasn't making things any better. He put his hands up. "Sorry man. Let me guess, it either has to do with Cammie or Josh... Or perhaps both?" He added a smirk. Grant, Nick, Jonas, and their girlfriends are the only ones who know about me liking Cammie. They don't know I _love _her but I know they suspect as much.

"Hey Zachy" _Someone save me! Please!_ I gave her a smile and said out loud-

"Hi Tina." _Bye Tina. _

_ "_So, my parents won't be home later." She purred in my ear. "Want to come over?" Before I could say anything, Grant spoke.

"He'd love to! Come in man, where late" and with that, we walked away.

"Why did you say that?" I asked Grant.

"come right over after practice. I'll tell you then."

xxxx

"Alright, why did you tell Tina The Fat Lard I would come over to her house?" I asked, using the nickname the boys and I gave her while we were young.

"Because," a female voice said. I turned around to see Bex, Maceey, and Liz in the door way. "We have a plan."

"A plan?" I asked.

"Yes, a plan." She said back.

"You, have a plan?" I asked one more time.

"YYYEESSS! SHE HAS A PLAN. GET ON WITH IT!" Grant yelled, clearly irritated. Good, he should be.

"So what is this plan and why does it involve Tina?" I asked, confused.

"That, is an excellent question ." Macey told me as she walked in the living room to sit down across from me. "We, are going to help you get Cammie."

"You? You want to help me get Cammie?" I asked. Then added with a smirk, "Awe, you do have a heart." She glared at me.

"Yes Zachary, I do. Whether you like it or not. Plus, I like Cammie. I've never had a problem with her before."

"So what's this plan you're talking about?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me. Plus, if it'll get me to gather with Cammie, then I'd do anything.

"It's easy, all we have to do is see if she likes you back." Bex said. "All we have to do is see if she gets jealous seeing you with another girl."

"Tina." I breathed.

"Yes. You see, Cammie has her eyes in Josh. Those sweet innocent eyes don't see what Josh is really after. So, if we can get her to notice the boy that's right I front of her, _you. _Then it's all good. Everyone's happy" Macey said _cl_apping her hands and jumping up and down on the seat.

"I don't know guys. Something tells me Cammie has been hurt enough. I don't want to hurt her even more" I wasn't really into this whole thing.

"He's right guys. If she wants to date Zach she'll let Josh go. We don't really need to interfere with her life" oh Liz, always so sweet and innocent. But I did agree with her.

"Zach, are you going to let _your_ girl end up getting her heart broken over _Josh_? Or are you going to save her from that heart break by doing this? I've been heart broken before and it's not fun. Don't you want Cammie to be with you?" Macey asked. Do I want her heart broken by Josh. And by doing this she most likely _will_ be mine. I debated it for a while. Then suddenly I stood up.

"Let's do it."

Xxxx

Cammie's POV

I took my time getting home. If my dad was drunk I wanted to give him time to pass out. Ever sense my mom died 3 years ago my Dad has been acting out. As long as I 'show my respect to him' I won't get hit. But I will get hit verbally.

mu walked in as quietly as I could so he didn't hear me. Looking around every corner. As I made my wag upstairs I heard him coming.

"Cammie, is that you?" He asked.

"Yes father" I said. _Please be in a good mood,_ I silently begged.

_ "_Make me dinner."

_ "_Yes father." I said to him as I walked into the kk itches to make spaghetti.

_Xxxx_

The spaghetti was almost done when my dad walked in.

"You look so much like your motherwhen you cook." He came behind me sand wrapped his arms around my waist. He kissed my neck.

"So beautiful." He whispers in my ear. I stiffened.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked. I couldn't breath. Where was he going with this?

" DONT SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT!" He turned me around and slapped me. I landed with my knees in the floor. He grabbed my hair so u was looking at him. "Go up to your room and think about what you have said." He picked me up with a death grin on my already bruised arm and threw me on the stairs. " Go now!" _Gladly, _I thought. Running up to my room and slamming the door I finally let the tears flow. _Why can't I be loved_? I thought._ What did I do to deserve this? I just want to be loved. _Then blackness pulled me in giving me the sleep I needed.

...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! How do you like this chapter? What do I need to change about this story? opinions on the POVs and/or chapter length? Any ideas for future chapters? Review what you think. see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4- feelings are overrated

Cammie's POV

i woke up with a pounding head. I tried hard to remember yesterday and then it all came back. I groaned while getting up. I went to the bathroom to take a shower and when I looked at my self in the mirror I gasped. The bruise on my cheek already turning an ugly yellow. After my shower I tried to cover up the bruise on my cheek. Once I thought it was as good as it could get I went to myself dressed. I decided on wearing a whit skirt that goes mid-thigh. I like it because it flows in the wind and is nice and soft with cute flower designs seen on with white thread. I also wore a light pink fitted t-shirt with a V-neck. For shoes I wore a pair of white flip flops that had flowers on them. I went down stairs to see my father passed out on the couch. _Thank gosh, _I thought to my self. I didn't want to deal with him at the moment. I grabbed my bag and left for school.

Once I reached my locker to get my stuff I felt a presence behind me. I turned around. Like always, no one was there. I shrugged and closed my locker. Before I even turned around I heard a squeal. _Ugh_, I thought, _Tina. _

"I had a_ grea_t time last night _Zachy." _She said. I stiffened. She was with Zach? Wait wait wait, why do I even _care_? I don't even _like_ him.

"So did I babe." He said. I glanced over at them. They ere about 5 lockers away from me. Zach had Tina pressed against one and was kissing her neck. I turned around and stomped away. What was my problem? It's not like I care. I like _Josh_ not _Zach. _

Walking into first period I felt like all eyes were on me. I looked up to see they were just Zach's. _How did he get_ _here so fast_?_ Whatever. Not like it's important_. I sat down in my seat beside him. And that's it. The whole period he didn't talk to me or annoy me or anything. And it felt... Weird. Weird not hearing his voice. Weird not seeing his smirk. And weird because I felt a little sad about it._ I must be going insane. _I thought to myself.

The rest of the day went by normally. Mostly because Zach wasn't in any of my classes. Once lunch came around I went to to library for some peace. As I was sitting eating my sandwich someone came next to me. I looked up to see Josh. I smiled while squealing on the inside._ Ugh, now I sound like Tina_.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" He asked with his sweet smile sitting on his face. Gosh he's so HOT!

"No, go right ahead." I said. All thoughts of Zach gone.

"So Cammie," he said once sitting down, "How 'bout you come over after school? Just to hang out." Did Josh Abrams just ask me over to his house!? I thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Umm, I don't know. I don't really know you that wel and my father might not allow it." Lie. He wouldn't give a rats butt where I went.

"Oh come on. I need help with my algebra anyway. I hear your a wiz at it." He winked making me blush.

"Weelll." I couldn't just go over to some guys house could I? Even though I _did_ like him.

"Come on." _That smile_.

"Sure, why not? It won't hurt to help you with your homework."

"Awesome!" He said with a big grin on his face. He wrong something down on a pice of paper. "Here's my number. Text me so I get yours and I'll tell you when I can pick you up. I have practice today so you might have to stay late." He looked a little worried that I might back down because of that._ He's so cute_!

"That's fine." I said, trying to stay calm.

"Great! See you later Cam!" And off he went.

Zach's POV

I waited or the freak to walk out the library door before taking him and slamming him against the wall.

"If you so much as touch her the wrong way I will _kill_ you." I growled.

"You're just mad I got to her first." He said with a crap eating grin on his face. "Besides, aren't you dating _Tina_?

"What ever Abrams." I spat. "Just stay away from her."

"Or what?" He thinks a won't do anything? I'll show him what I can do. I punched him in the face knocking him down.

"Next time I won't be so nice." And with that I walked away.

xxxx

"What happened to you dude?" Grant asked as I sat down to finish my lunch.

"I just wanted to stop by and talk to Abrams." I told him shrugging.

"Yeah right." Macey scoffed. I shrugged again. "Zach, punching Josh was not part of the plan. I specifically said that you can punch him _after_ you got Cammie." That's when I got worried again.

"Abrams asked Cammie if she wanted to go to his place tonight." They all looked at me waiting for me to finish. "She said yes. She thinks she's only helping him with homework"

"Well, do you know what that means?" Bex asked.

"We're going to be spies!" All three girls said at the same time. This could be interesting.

xxxx

"target sighted one o'clock." Macey whispered into her walkie talkie. Yeah, you heard me. Walkie talkie.

"You know-" I started talking but Liz shut me off.

"Zach shut it bum trying to her what there saying!"

Cammie's POV

"So, where do you want to start?" I asked grabbing my notebook.

"Can we do this up in my room Cam? I don't like doing homework down here." He asked.

"Sure." I said trying to ignore the fact that I'm going to be in his room. Once we got up there Josh closed and locked the door. I looked at him confused. He walked over to me.

"Cammie." He said in a husky voice trailing his fingers up and down my cheek and to my neck. Something's wrong. He didn't give me the feelings Zach did. "You're so beautiful." He leaned down to press his lips on mine. They were cold. Not like I expected my first kiss be like. I tried to push him off of me but he was to strong. I felt my shirt rip and suddenly it was on the floor. I gasped. Then screamed.

"Josh! Josh stop!" He wasn't listening. Suddenly I was on his bed and his legs were straddling my waist. Soon my pants ended up on the floor along with his shirt. I started crying. I was so scared I couldn't even scream. Suddenly he ripped off of me. I loomed to see six angry faces. One of them Zach's. He started punching Josh. Cursing and screaming at him whiles erythema was getting dizzy. I felt arms rap around me. Not Zach's. Was his name Grant? I didn't really care at the moment. The last thing I heard was-

"Zach, where did all these bruises and scars come from?" Then black.

...

A/N: Hey people! How has your day been? What did you think of this chapter? As usual give me your opinions on this chapter. Length,POVs and all that. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks to those who did review!oh! And also, any ideas for future chapters be sure to review that too! Thanks again!

A/N: I'm thinking of doing another GG story? What I'm thinking is it being a little red riding hood story. Obviously Cammie will be Little Red. Then there's Josh, Zach, and Joe. Along with them is Rachel and Abby but they won't a big part in it. I know I already have two stories that aren't finished but I think nice been good at updating chapters. What do you think? Should I. Yes it will be Zammie. I never have and never will like Jammie. It doesn't even sound right.


	5. Chapter 5- Abuse and selfishness

Zach's POV

I stopped punching Abrams. I guess he's had enough of a beating. I looked over at Grant.

"What do you mean?" I walked over to him to see Cammie only in he bra and underwear. Her body looked fine. Not one blemish except for a yellow bruise on her cheek, but if you saw her stomach waist and back, you would be scared yet amazed. Scared because there were too many bruises and scars to count. They looked so painful. And amazed because, the way Cammie carries her self, you would never know that this was on her.

I gritted my teeth. Josh wouldn't have enough time to do this and I don't think Cammie has any friends who would, for whatever reason, do this. _Does she get hit at home_? I felt sick. I just starred at her in Grants arms. Then I realized... she was in Grant's arms. I glared at him taking her from his hands and holding her bridal style, laying her head on my chest. My baby. My poor poor baby. _What __**happened**_?

"Don't _ever_ touch her again." I seethed at Grant. I don't care if I was being a jerk. Someone is hurting my Cammie and she now will only ever be touched by _me_ until I find out who.

"Calm down Zach." Macey snapped but I could tell even she and Bex were scared and wondering who could have done this.

"Alright guys I think we sh-" Liz's eyes went wide. Then, she started crying. Jonas went over to comfort her then left to take her home.

"She's going home with me." I stated. "Girls you go home, Grant, I don't care if you come with me or not."

"why not just take her to her house?" Grant asked.

"Do you _see her_!? The only person I know could have done this is her father! She's not close to anyone else that could possibly do this! Plus, dad will know what to do."

"Why not just call the police?" Bex asked. She walked over to Grant.

"Because," _because I'm selfish and don't want her taken away from_ _me_,"It's probably not her father who's doing this. Just a hunch." Macey glared at me.

"No, you're just being selfish." She snapped. "You don't want her taken away from you!" She was full on yelling now. "Whatever Zach. I can't believe you!" And with that, her and Bex walked away.

"Come on bro, let's take her to your dad." Grant said, still in shock. We drove in separate cars to my house. I could see my parents cars in the driveway. Grant went to get Cammie but I glared at him. He backed away with hands raised. Grabbing her we walked up to the house. We got her clothes on back at Abrams because my little brother would be here.

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled through the house. "I'm home! Can you come down here as quick as you can?" I had to stay calm so Luke, my 12 year old brother, wouldn't have a reason to come down. I sat Cammie on the couch.

"What is it Zach?" My Mom and Dad called.

"I'm working on Something very importa-" they stopped. "Who is this" my Dad asked. I stopped cradling her and took my face from her neck where I was whispering comforting words even though she couldn't hear me. Only then did they see the tears on my face.

"Honey," my mom said looking worried, "What's wrong?"

"I-I told him." I sniffed. "I told the freak to not lay a finger on her " I stopped to take a few breaths. They were sitting now. Waiting for me to finish. "I love her Mom. I love her and I didn't protect her. H-he tried raping h-her. We spied on them. Just to make sure she was safe and he tried to rape her!" I was full on screaming and sobbing. "And I-I didn't pro-otect her!" My mom came over to me.

"Did you stop the boy from doing that?" She asked rubbing my back while I cried.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"Then you protected her." No, she didn't understand. I immediately stood up and put her on the couch. I worked on taking her shirt off, carefully taking her arms out of the sleeves so I wouldn't disturb her healing bruises.

"Zachary!" My father yelled after getting over what ever shock he was in. "What on earth do you think you are doing." I heard him stomping over to me but Grant stopped him._ Huh, forgot he was there_.

"No Mr.G, let him." For once Grant was serious. I pulled the shirt over her head and my mom gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" She walked over next to me. I took a step back do my dad could see. He cursed.

"Did I protect her from _that_!?" I asked. My anger coming bacK. "Huh, did I protect her from being abused by her own father!?" My face was burning up from all the anger I as feeling. I'm surprised my yelling hasn't woke her up. I guess her body just wants the rest.

"You know it's her father?" My dad asked, fist clenched.

"No, but who else would it be? She doesn't talk to anyone at school."

"She never told you about this?" Mom asked.

"Why would she. To her I don't even exist." I exclaimed throwing my hands up in the air.

"You two aren't dating?" Dad asked.

"No we aren't. But that isn't the problem right now!" I said. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we can't call the police until we know exactly what happened and if it's child abuse." dad said. "Take her up to your room and tell us when she wakes up."

"Fine but I'm changing her into something more comfortable. Don't worry, I already saw her with no pants. I wasn't fast enough." I mumbled the last part to my self. When I turned the corner I saw Luke standing there.

"Luke! What the heck." he just starred at Cammie wide eyed. Dad came in and took Luck into the living room. Most likely grounding him. Serves him right. Grant came up with me and opened my door for me.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"I don't care." I got one of my t-shirts for Cammie and a pair of sweat pants. I changed her and pulled the covers over her up to her chin. I turned around to see Grant still there sitting in my desk chair. I sat down beside my bed. Grant got up and walked over to the door. He stopped and turned around.

"If- if her father is abusing her. I give you two weeks to call the cops Because we both know you parents are going to put a lot of this responsibility on you. But if she is being abused, I hope you don't be selfish and call the cops. Two weeks Zach, and if you don't, I will." and with that, he walked out. I got up and put a pair of sweatpants on and took my shirt off getting under the covers with Cammie. I cuddled up to her and wrapped an arm protectively around her. _No one's going to hurt you ever again baby. I promise._ I kissed her forehead and let darkness take over me.

...

A/N: I don't know about you, but that was emotional. I wanted to show how much Zach really cares for Cammie and I think I did well with that. I know Zach is supposed to be tough but he does have feelings. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Was it to long, to emotional, etc. tell me what you think by reviewing! Also give me ideas on future chapter! Thanks to all of you who did review! Check out my other story called Just Trust him and tell me what you think of it! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6- Talk About Love

Cammie's POV

I groaned as I woke up. I didn't open my eyes but could tell that it was morning due to the sun seeping through my eyelids. I snuggled in my bed a little more. It was nice and warm and hard. _Hard_? I opened my eyes to see green eyes starring straight back at me. Not wasting a second, I screamed and pushed the person away from me. Apparently the person was close to the edge because a second later he landed on the floor with a big thump. Only then did I realize it was Zach. That's when I started laughing. He stood up rubbing the back of his head. He glared at me but I saw the corners of his mouth trying not to turn into a smile.

"I-I'm so sorry." I was still laughing. That was, until I noticed I wasn't home And that I was in a room with him. Not just a room, but a _bed_. _I was in a **bed** with him_. As the funniness left fear appeared. What happened last night? I tried to remember as bits and pieces started flashing through my mind. I remember being at Josh's house to help him with homework, then Zach's face appeared in my mind and then screaming. Even though it was little to work with I got the gist of what happened. I looked at Zach, scared like a deer caught in headlights.

"Cam?" He said looking worried. He took a step towards me, I took a step back. "Cam, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you" _yeah right_.

"Liar." I said. "W-what did you do to me?" He looked hurt. Something I've never seen on his stupid face before.

"Cammie, I didn't do anything." I looked down to make sure my clothes were still on the right way. _Not my clothes_. I stated in my head. My eyes became wide again.

"why am I in your clothes? Why am I here? What did you do!?" I screamed. Then I realized he saw. He saw my bruises, my scars. _What am I going to do_? He took another step forward and I took one back. My back hit the wall. He kept walking towards me with slight caution yet determination. _Determination about what_? I didn't want to know. with in just a few steps he had his hands on the side of my head and his mouth up to my ear.

"Cammie, do you remember what happened last night?" His breath tickled my ear sending shivers through out my body. I shook my head, still afraid he might try to hurt me.

"You... You tried to-" I started but he cut me off.

"No." his voice was calm yet dangerous. I looked into his eyes. They gave me a sense of calmness. It felt like nothing could ever hurt me as long as he was here. It was strange. Strange to feel those emotions after being scared of that person only a few seconds before. And strange because... I liked it. I wanted it. I needed it. I needed that sense of protection and I felt that he could give that to me. Bu why him? He tried to hurt me last night. Shouldn't I be wishing it was Josh in front of me instead of Zach? "Cammie, I didn't hurt you. It was Josh. He tried hurting you. Your here because I got you away from him." he paused and swallowed. "I would _never_ hurt you Cammie. Ever." Everything came back. Josh's. His room. Kissing and the bed. My clothes on the floor. Then Zach. He barged in ripping Josh off of me while someone held me protectively. Making sure I didn't break. Then black.

I didnt realize was crying until I felt Zach's hand on my face. He was warping away my tears as more and more fell._ Why is my life so messed up_? He hugged me to him whispering comforting words. I tried pulling away but he only held on tighter putting pressure on my wounds. I winced.

"Cam, what happened to you?" I knew what he meant. I couldn't tell him. Not yet.

"I fell down the stairs running because I was late for school." He took his head out from where it was tucked under my jaw and on my neck.

"And only your back stomach and waist got bruised?" He didn't believe me. Ugh. Why can't he be cocky like he is at school?

"Why do you even care? I thought you were dating Tina?" A look of shock ran through his eyes before they were placed with something I couldn't figure out.

"So you _do_ pay attention to me." And cue the smirk.

"No!" I snapped a little to quickly and defensively. "I have ears _Zach_. People are talking all over school about how they didn't expect you to end up with Tina. That you apparently have eyes for someone else." I rolled my eyes at that. Zach is hot, and all the girls see that. They want him, and Zach usually lets them have him. Except for Tina. He never liked her. I don't know why though. She's pretty, has the 'perfect body' and is popular. But lately Zach has settled back. Not dating as much a he used to. _I wonder why. _Does he really have eyes on _one _girl_? _But who would that girl be?

"Well, that last part is true. I do have eyes for someone else. Have been for a while." he was looking at me as if trying to tell me something but I was lost.

"Oh well, lucky her I guess." Did I sound disappointed!? Nope, no I didn't. I do not like Zach. never ever a million times never will I ever like the cocky headed school player. Who has amazing lips and eyes you just want to drown in. Who, when he smiles, it's the most amazing thing on earth. His dirty-blonde hair you just want to run- _Stop it_ _Cammie_!

"Yeah, lucky her." I shook my head clearing all my thoughts.

"Well. I better get going. My dad's probably freaking out right now because I never came home last night." yeah right. He most likely passed out and is just now waking up. I inwardly rolled my eyes. He cleared his throat stepping away from me.

"where are my clothes?" I asked blushing. I knew I didn't change my self last night. he handed my my clothes and I went to the bathroom to change. Once I was done I went back to his room giving him his clothes.

"Where are your parents?" I asked.

"Work." He said leading me down stairs. _Duh_! "How 'bout I drive you home?"

"No thanks." I said calmly so I wouldn't alarm him.

"Okay." He said a little unsure. "Be safe!" he called out. I waved and kept on walking. thinking about going home I realized that, maybe I could've stayed a little longer. I didn't want to go home. I looked back and was shocked. His house was huge! I can't believe I didn't notice this before. I mean, I knew Zach was rich but, WOW! It was a big mansion that had beautiful flower beds in the yard. The second and third floors had balconies running along the side. _Dang_. I thought.

Zach's POV

As she left I walked into my room, studying it. It seemed so, empty with her not here. I looked over to my bed. The one side that's usually untouched was now just as messed up as my side giving evidence of another person being there. My clothes that she wore were in a pile on a pillow._ She looked so **hot** in my clothes_. I sat on my bed laying my head on the headboard. I closed my eyes and tried imagining Cammie and I to gather. Not dating though. Married. It wasn't hard. I could see it clear as day. Giving her my shirt to wear to bed while I wore sweat pants. Waking up every morning to a bed with to sides messed up and her cuddled into me. Her cooking dinner and I walk up to her warping my arms abound her waist kissing her shoulder. I would take over my fathers business. Coming home from work and sitting with her while she read a book. The bump on her stomach getting larger. I would read baby books to it so it could get use to the sound of my voice. I'd get a house closer to the beach as well as one in Florida. A get away for just us. It was perfect. Cammie, my _wife_. It couldn't sound better.

Sense it was Saturday I decided to call Grant, Nick, and Jonas.

"Hey man." they said coming into the living room where I was playing Halo on the x-box.

"Hey." I mumbled. too focused on killing the alien that wouldn't stop shooting me. They picked up a controller and we played to gather.

"So what did you find out." Nick asked.

"She said she fell down the stairs rushing because she was late for school." I told them.

"That's bull an you know it." Grant said. "It's official Zach. Two weeks."

"Two weeks for what?" Jonas and Nick asked at the same time.

"I'm giving Zach two weeks to call the cops. If he doesn't do it I will."

"Why do you even care?" I snapped feeling the jealousy boil up inside me.

"Because she doesn't need to go through what she's going through!" He was standing up now. Game forgotten. I got up too, we were about a foot away.

"You just want her for your self don't you?" I yelled.

"Where the heck did you get that idea!?"

"I saw the way you looked at her! You like her don't you!? Well to bad buddy, she's mine!" He punched me.

"Would you listen!" He yelled. "No Zach. I don't like her. I have Bex remember? I care for Cammie okay? We all do. You aren't the only one that has noticed Cammie. Bex talks about her all the time. The girls could see the look in her eyes. Bex told me she always looked dead. So I started paying attention to her. Jonas would be lab partners with her because she could never understand what to do. Nick would threaten people who bullied her. Liz says hi to her in the hall way to make her feel noticed. I watch her back. Making sure she's okay and all you can think about is dating her. Makes it seem like we care more about her than you! Liz just about had a heart attack seeing Cammie all bruised up and Macey and Bex wouldn't talk for the longest time!" He didn't finish because I punched him in the jaw.

"I do care for her! I love her! I love her so much it hurts! It hurt to see her with Josh and to see what he did to her. It hurt to see her body like that and that she always seems afraid. I want to make her happy. I do care." I whispered the last part.

"Then show it. Call the police so they can take her someplace safe. Away from home."

"I can keep her safe." I glared at him.

"We know, but does she know? from what I can see, she doesn't think anyone loves her. Show her that your there for her. If you don't call the cops, at least convince her to stay here." Nick said joining in.

"sorry for punching you." I told Grant getting back to the game.

"Don't sweat it." Grant said. "It didn't even hurt." I looked at him. He was rubbing his jaw wincing at the pain. I chuckled.

"Yeah right." he glared.

"Shut up Goode."

Monday. Monday I'll show her how much I love her.

...

A/N: How did you like it? I'm going to warn you now that all you Zammie lovers will hate me next chapter. But stay with me. Like I said, I will never ever write a Jammie story. I feel like this chapter was too long but you tell me. How is Zach and the whole Cammie situation? give me ideas for future chapters! And review review review! Ps- is Zach too sappy with his whole loving Cammie thing? If sappy is the right word. And check out my story Just Trust Him and tell me what you think of it! Bye!

**IMPORTANT! I need to know what you guys want next. Zach's POV, Cammie's POV, or both. And if both. Start with Zach or Cammie. i really need to know I will pick what ever one gets the most votes!**


	7. Chapter 7- A Second Chance

A/N: I would appreciate reviews!and any suggestions for future chapters! Read A/N at bottom.

Cammie's POV

I was right. When I got home from Zach's my dad was passed right out. I looked at him. Before my mom died he was so lively. Always came home and gave me a kiss hello. We would make dinner together and sneak out when I was suppose to be studying. He loved mom so much. When I was little he would tell me stories of how they met and and what it was like to be married to her. But last year he broke. Mom was home paying bills. It was the day before there anniversary. He wanted to take her out the day before because he had an important meeting the next day. They were on there way to the restaurant when they stopped at a red light. It turned green and they started again, but there was a drunk driver. My dad didn't se him soon enough to stop and re driver hit my moms side of the car. She died instantly. Dad was fine for a week. Staying strong for me he'd say. But one day he finally broke. He blames it on him self. I know he loves or at least tolerates me but every time he sees me he just, snaps.

I sighed and got up to go to my room. I thought about Josh. How he could treat me like that when I never did anything to him. And Zach. He was sweet. Treated me with care and asked if I was okay. But I couldn't let go of the fact that I liked Josh. There has to be a reason for him doing what he did. _But_ _what_?

The weekend flew bye and next thing I know, it's Monday. I was afraid to go to school. Mostly because I didn't want to face Zach or Josh. I went to my locker to get my stuff then walked to first period. Zach came in a few minutes after and sat down. He handed me a pice of paper.

Zach normal. **Cammie bold**

Hey. Meet me in the library during lunch.

**Why**?

Because I want to talk to you.

**About what**?

Something. Just come please.

**I don't know**.

Ugh *I could see him roll his eyes* please?

**Fine but only for five minutes**.

That's all I need.

He looked over at me smiling and winked. I looked at him confused but I could feel my face getting red. the day flew by until lunch finally came. I went to my usual spot in the library. As I was reading a book I picked up I felt a presence next to me.

"Alright, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the book.

"Us" I froze. That wasn't Zach's voice. It was Josh's. I looked up at him wide eyed. He had a black eye and a few cuts on his cheeks. I stood up and backed away. _Why did I have to sit in the back if the library_?He took a step forward. We kept doing this until I felt my back hit a book shelf. He put his hands on either side of my head. I looked at him terrified.

"W-what do you want?" I asked. He's sighed.

"I wanted to say... I'm sorry. I just couldn't control my self." He looked my in they eye. "I like you Cam. _Really_ like you. " He shook his head looking away and chuckled as he did. "I guess I didn't do such a good job as showing it did I." it wasn't a question. He knew what he did was wrong. I didn't want to believe him but I did.

"So you tried to rape me... Because you like me?" It just didn't add up. He nodded and kissed my neck. It sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know whether it was from fear or pleasure so I pushed him away to make sense of things.

"Cam, I know you don't believe me now because of what I did, but please, give me a second chance. I won't ruin it again. I won't ruin _us_." These were the words I needed to hear_. Does he love me? Will he love me.? _I just wanted to be loved. I wanted to feel it because it's been so long. So I guess thats why I said-

"Okay." I looked up at him. He was shocked at first but the shock quickly turned into a big grin.

"So you'll try _us_?"

"Yes. I'll try us." I smiled back. I mean, HOLY COW! JOSH JUST SAID HE WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME! AND THAT HE LIKED ME! I was so happy That he wanted to be with me and not even Zach and his stupidness could ruin that.

Zach's POV

I left lunch to go see Cammie in the library. I was halfway there when Macey, Bex, and Liz came running up to me. They looked calm but I could tell something was wrong. I squinted my eyes at them and asked-

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." they said at the same time.

"Liz?" I said looking at her. If anyone was going to crack it would be her. I was right. Macey and Bex were looking at her as to say 'speak up and you die'. Liz looked from me to the girls then back to me.

"We were watching!" Se suddenly blurted. The girls glared at her. "We just wanted to watch you guys so we could see what happened. Josh walked in and went over towards Cammie." I stiffened. "There going out Zach. He made up some pity excuse as to why her tried doing what he did and she believed him." I wanted to scream. I wanted to take her for myself and runaway. But mostly, I wanted to kill that kid.

"Zach calm down." Macey was saying but I wasn't really listening. "Think about it Zach. Josh was her first crush. She never got the chance to figure out her feelings for you because Josh jumped in too quickly. She still has those feelings for him Zach. She wants to be loved so she's willing to let go of what he did so she can feel that love. But we all know his feelings aren't real."

"Its your job to tell her and warn her. But calmly. Don't pressure her to breakup with him. Think about your actions Zach." Bex cut in. I was already walking towards the library. And there they were. Sure they weren't kissing but Josh had Cammie in his lap and they were laughing about something that probably wasn't even that funny. Abrams glanced up as if feeling my presence. He smirked at me and kissed Cammie's neck making his way up her jawline. I couldn't look anymore so I walked out._ I really hate him._ I walked out of the library and saw Tina walking down the hall. I grabbed her and started kissing her. She didn't mind, which I knew she wouldn't, and wrapped her arms around my neck. I needed to forget about Cammie.

I'll let her date him. Why? Because when Josh messes up, which will happen, I'll be her shoulder to cry on. I'll make her feel better. I'll show her the love she wants that nobody else can give her. Sure Cammie will get hurt, but I will be there to pick up the pieces. Only, I'll make her heart stronger.

Josh's POV

She was sitting on my lap in the library as we were laughing at one of the stories I was telling her from my childhood. I glanced up and saw Zach standing there with shock and hurt written all over his face. I smirked at him and started kissing Cammie's neck making my way up her jaw line. I forgot about Zach and only thought about the girl in my arms. She was so beautiful. That night I couldn't help myself. I wanted her, right then and there. I guess a was a little rough with her but I knew she liked me. She wouldn't have been scared for long if Goode and his pack of leeches didn't ruin it. Gosh I hate them.

"Cam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She snuggled her head in my neck. It felt so good to feel her. To have her in my arms.

"Never mind." The bell rang signaling class was starting in 4 minutes. I'll make Cammie mine forever Zach. Just you wait. After when I do she won't even think twice about you.

...

A/N: due to writers block this is all I could give you. this was just a filler chapter because I felt like I needed to give you _something_. But now that I got this chapter up I think I have a few ideas for future chapters. on further notice:: What was Josh going to Say? What's he going to do? What do you think will happen next? Do you hate me? Probably. Was the chapter too long? How do you feel about Zach's in this chapter. Cammie and Josh going out? So, what did you think? As always, I would like your opinion on chapter length, POVs, who's I should do or start off with next, and thoughts/suggestions on future chapters. Although I know where this story is going I would still like your suggestions for future chapters so I could see if I can tie them in to what I want to write. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please review, its a great motivator to keep me writing because I know you are interested in my story. Thanks to all who did review. I'm too lazy to do shout outs so those will probably never happen. REVIEW! XD told u u'd hate me. But, I hate Jammie remember?


	8. Chapter 8- A Little Thing Called Doubt

Cammie's POV

I was so happy that Josh asked me out I didn't even pay attention to what my dad was saying when I got home. Until he grabbed my hair and made me face him. Tears began to form in my eyes at the pain.

"You look at me when I am speaking to you!" He screamed. "I will be gone on business for a week and when I come back this place better be spotless. You hear?" I nodded and tried not to whimper at the pain.

_I wonder what business trip he's going on. I didn't even know he worked_. I thought quietly to my self. At least I won't have to deal with him for a week. That means I get to spend more time with Josh.

I ran up to my room not even bothering to ask my father when he will be leaving. All I wanted to do was get homework and think about what school is going to be like tomorrow.

Xxxx

The morning couldn't have come soon enough. I woke up took a shower and spent 10 minutes trying to figure out what I should wear. I decided on a deep purple tank top and a pair of shorts. For shoes I wore black flip flops that had a flower on the top. I couldn't wait to see Josh.

I got to my locker and tried to get my things as fast as I could when I suddenly heard giggling. _Ugh. Tina_. I rolled my eyes and tried not to look her way. I could hear her making out with someone. I _really_ didn't need to hear that. I glanced over to see what her flavor of the day was and I almost choked on my own spit. _Zach_!? They were indeed having a sloppy make-out session and I even heard a few moans. _Zach _hates_ her. Why on earth is he _kissing_ her? Or even giving her _attention_ for that matter_? _Wait. Why do I even care_? I shook my head and walked awa. I had Josh so why am I so worried about who Zach kisses?

I almost made it to home room when arms snaked around my waist. I let out a surprised squeak and he chuckled.

"Did I scare you babe?" Josh asked.

"No." I said a little too quickly. I turned my head to look at him and as soon as I did her claimed my lips as his. I don't know how long we were kissing in the middle of the hall way but after maybe 5 minutes the bell rang. We laughed because we knew we were so late and Josh kissed me before running of. I walked to class with a dazed and goofy grin on my face. I quickly got rid of it as I walked into class.

"Miss Morgan, your late." My teacher told me.

"Sorry, I was, er... a little preoccupied." I said. Someone snorted in the back so I looked over to see who it was. Zach. I glared at him before looking back at the teacher

"Don't let it happen again." She told me. I nodded and walked over to my seat next to Zach's.

A pice of paper flew onto my desk and I immediately knew it was from Zach. I rolled my eyes and opened it.

_preoccupied huh?_

**Yes. Why do you care? **I wrote back.

_I'm not. Just asking_. I rolled my eyes.

**K. Whatever**.

_Whats your problem? I was just asking a simple question_.

**_You_ are my problem. Leave me alone. I don't want to deal with you today**.

_You know, he's only going to hurt you_. I huffed and glared at him.

**Shut up Goode. You don't know that and I _know_ he won't**. Now it was his turn to huff.

_Dont say I didn't warn you_. I rolled my eyes but didn't answer back.

Lunch finally came around and I made my way to the library hoping Josh would come see me. I was reading a random book when a hand covered my eyes.

"Guess who." He said. I grinned and answered back.

"Santa clause?" I asked.

"Yup. Guess you gotta sit on my lap." next thing I know, I was picked up and in Josh's lap. "Now young laity, what is it you would like for Christmas?" He asked in a fake Santa voice. I giggled._ Ugh, I really _do_ sound like Tina_.

"Oh I don't know..." I pretended to think about it. I was about to answer when hi turned my head to face me and planted a gentle but passionate kiss on my lips. "Wow you're good Santa. How did you know that's what I wanted?" I asked.

"Because I'm Santa." was his response. "Hey Cam, I wanna show you something. Come on." he grabbed my arm and started pulling me out of the library and down the hall. We stopped in front of a door and Josh started to pick its lock.

"Are you sure were allowed to be here?" I asked.

"Yeah, definitely." he said. I heard the lock click. "Ah, here we go." He took my arm and we headed up a staircase. There was another door that wasn't locked and Josh pushed it open. Light shown through and I had to blink a few times. Once I made it up the stairs I could see that we were on the schools roof. Actually, it was a pretty sight.

"Woah!" I exclaimed, "This is beautiful." you could see ranches and hills in the distant on the western side but on the east there was the beach. It was beautiful.

"Yes. Beautiful indeed." I looked at him to and could tell by his eyes that he wasn't talking about the scenery. I blushed and looked down. I heard his foot steps come closer and he lifted my chin with his finger. "I like it when you blush." that made me blush even more.

He chuckled and kissed me. I kissed him back and soon he started making it hungrier. I didn't mind as I kissed him back with the same passion.

"So beautiful." he kept repeating that as we kissed. Some how I ended up laying on the ground with Josh trying to take my tank off. I pushed him back a little.

"No Josh. Not yet. Not now." I said looking at him.

"Why not Cam? I love you." He said. My breath hitched. D_id he just say he loves me_? I smiled at him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded and started kissing my neck and worked his way up to my ear and down my jaw line.

"I love you so much Cammie." he said.

"I love you too." I said right before his lips took over mine. This is love right? I don't feel those tingles and butterflies girls in books do. I don't feel anything when he kisses me. _No. this _has_ to he love_. Books are exaggerated anyway. I love Josh. I just have to. But something in the back if my mind is telling me that it's not true. That I'm supposed to love someone else. I ignored it. Josh and I loved each other. That's all that matters. Josh tried taking my shirt off again. Love does have it's limits though.

"Josh, stop I'm not ready for that yet." he stopped kissing me.

"You're right. You'll tell me when you are though. Right?" He asked me with hopeful eyes. I nodded.

"We better get back then. We've been up here for twenty minutes." he said pulling me up_. Have we really been up there that long_? I asked my self. We we kissed goodbye and I walked to my next class. Zach sat down a few minutes after me looking mad. Like, 'I'm gonna rip of a puppies head and feed it to its mother' mad. I wanted to ask him why he was upset but decided against it. Why did I care? He can be as mad as he wants to be.

Zach POV

I followed Cammie and Abrams down the hall. He stopped at a door that led to where the roof is.

_What are you up too_?

As they walked up the stairs and to the roof I quietly followed behind. I felt like a spy. They hadn't even noticed me! And I'm glad, because then I would have never got to see Abrams practically force him self on her or them professing there love. Well, Abrams anyway. I could see the doubt, Cammie was trying to either fight or ignore, in her eyes. That almost made up for that make out session I saw moments before.

I better keep my eye out. Abrams is planing something. And I'm not sure a want to find out what it is.

I walked into class still mad at what I saw. Cammie was curious but didn't say anything.

Xxxx

After school I walked to football practice. Where Grant already was.

"Hey man." I said walking up to him.

"Hey what's up?" I knew he was asking about the Cammue and Abrams situation.

"Apparently they 'love' each other." I said rolling my eyes. "I can see the doubt Cammie is trying to ignore though. I don't think she really knows what love is or feels like." as I was saying this I realized it was true. She really doesn't know. She's so desperate for love she's willing to fool her self for i_t. That's gotta change_. "Did you see the look on Abrams' face today? He's planning something."

"Yeah, I know. But what?" He asked.

"I don't know but I'm willing to bet it's not going to be good."

"We'll have to keep an eye out the won't we?" He asked looking up at me. We smirked and texted the girls and Jonas.

**Our spying isn't on hold anymore. Meet my at my place tonight. **

...

A/N: So how was it? Review and tell me what you think! Whose POV should I start with next? Ideas for future chapters? Please review and tell me what you think!

Now I have a question. Do your siblings talk in there sleep? My sister is currently doing it and it is freaking me out! Sometimes she even goes as far as singing! She walked up to me and I don't know if she was half asleep or not but she started talking to me about toys and bowls. ITS JUST ISNT RIGHT! help...:(


	9. Chapter 9- Secrets

Zach POV

"All right, what's up?" Macey said walking in and plopping down on the couch.

"Yeah Good. I have a nail appointment in 20 minutes so hurry up." I rolled my eyes. Bex has been obsessed with her nails sense she was 4.

"Where's Liz?"I asked.

"She asked me to take notes on the meeting because she's at school doing some extra credit for something. So, I brought a tape recorder." Macey said holding a tape recorder up in the air.

"Well, there's one way to take notes." I told her, rolling my eyes. "Okay, here's the deal. Josh is planning something." at that, everyone but Grant groane.

"Zach, were not going to be pulled into your love life every time something comes up with Josh." Macey said.

"I'm serious! Josh is planning something. He's going to hurt Cammie. I can feel it. Something isn't right." I said.

"Zach's right guys. Josh has been an idiot before," Grant said, I flinched remembering what happened last time Cammie was with Josh at his house."Who knows what he's going to do next." The girls thought for a while.

"Fine. I'm in. But one thing goes wrong_, one thing_. And I'm out." Bex said.

"I don't care. Do I get to wear a cute black outfit?" Macey asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure, what ever." I told her. "Okay, here's the plan. At school, someone has to have eyes on him at all times. We all have at least one class with him. The littlest thing he does that's not normal for him needs do be recorded somewhere and reported back to me. Make sure Cammie is always in sight. I saw Josh taking her to the roof. He wants to do it. _Bad_. I think it's going to lead to rape or even kidnapping. We can have Liz and Jonas put cameras by his house. Not on his property but near it. And powerful enough that we can zoom in the windows and still see clearly."

"Zach, don't you think you're overreacting? I mean, kidnapping? Really?" Bex said.

"Oh who cares? Even if it is nothing think of all the cute outfits we'll get to wear!" Macey said.

"Well, Josh did try to rape her. Who knows how far he'll go." I said.

"I say we sleep on it. Just to get things figured out." Grant said. We all agreed and got up to leave.

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." I said and shut the door. Walking up to my room I thought about what Josh has up his sleeve.

Xxxx

Waking up the next morning I had new found energy. _Keep your eyes open_. I thought to my self. _Notice the little things_.

"What are you doing Goode?" I wondered out loud.

I got dressed and headed for school. When I saw my friends I walked over to them.

"So?"

"Let's do it." They all said.

"Liz? You too?" I asked surprised.

"As long as I can do anything on the laptop. I'm not going to physically sneak around his house." Liz said.

"Good. Well, you know what you have to do. See you later." I said walking to class.

Xxxx

"Hey Cam. How's life been with Josh?" I asked in a bitter tonE once Cammie sat down. She looked at me before replying.

"It's been wonderful. Now leave me alone. Josh says it's not good to talk to you." she said not looking at me. It took all my Will power not to go up to Abrams and punch the living daylight out of him.

"He said that huh? Did he ask you to the dance or do I still have a chance?" I asked.

"You would never have a chance. Besides, yes he did. And I said yes." that shut me up for the rest of the period. So, all I have to is show up at the dance. Show Cam what a jerk Josh is and BAM! She's mine!

When the bell rang I ran to second period where I have class with Josh. I studied him closely. Nothing was out of order. I looked at his reflection in the glass. His eyes kept flickering to the woods across the street. I looked away from the window and to Josh's desk. He was taping his pencil and moving his leg up and down. Body movements that mean he's impatient. But over what?

I got what I needed to see from Josh so for the rest of the lesson I payed attention, until the bell rang. Josh sprang up from his seat faster than usual. So, I followed him. We both had free period so I wasn't going to be late for class. Although, even if I did have class, I wouldn't have cared.

Josh was weaving in and out of the students and I stayed on his tail. He stopped when he got to a janitors closet in an empty hallway. I stood in the shadows so he wouldn't see me. Looking both ways to see if the coast was clear, Josh walked in. I walked up to the door and put my ear against it.

"So it's set then?" Josh asked.

"Almost. Just a few things here and there and it will be done." a voice said.

"Alright, as long as it's done before the dance this Friday." Josh said. "No mistakes. And have the guys ready by 11:00 PM on Friday."

"Yes Sir. Every thing is in order." the voice said.

"Good. Make sure no one sees you when you leave." the lock turned so I ran down the hallway. once I turned a few corners I stopped.

"I knew it." I whispered bitterly to my self.

**Grant, meet me in the locker room during lunch. We were right. **

**...**

A/N. I know I know. I have been gone for a while. School has been crazy foe the past few weeks. But, I'm back now! So what did you think? Love it? Hat. It? any ideas for future chapters? What do you think is going on with Josh? REVIEW! Pretty please with Zach on top?

...Wow that sounds inappropriate.


	10. Chapter 10- Closer to the Truth

Zach's POV

That night the gang and I got ready to sneak over to the Abrams house.

"Hey Bex, what about this one?" Macey asked Bex holding up a pair of black boots.

"Nah, too much heel." Bex told her. I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Who. Cares. About. Stupid. Boots? Nobody's going to see us, so it doesn't matter!" I shouted.

"So? I know what I'm wearing, and if it looks bad, I might just die!" Macey exclaimed.

"Wow. Way to be dramatic Mace." Grant grumbled.

"Okay." Liz said walking into the room. "Here's the cameras your going to be using. Put this one up on the street light that's right across his window and make sure it's angled correctly. The camera is good at picking up sound but the distance is just too far away so we won't be able to hear anything." She handed me a camera. And took out another small one from her pocket. "This one can go on his porch in a corner somewhere. A good place to put it would be the the corner that's across the porch swing. Jonas and I will be talking to you over the phone so we can te you how to set them up and keep them from falling. And, of coarse, how to hide them."

"Thanks Lizzie." Macey said.

"Thanks Jonas!" Grant yelled. Bex was already in the car. In the drivers seat. At night time. I started laughing as I walked toward the car.

"You think you're driving? And At night?" I asked her. "Bex. We want to live. I swear, the only reason you passed was because the director had a thing for you." She glared at me.

"You're just jealous." Was all she could say. That made me laugh harder. She grunted and stomped out of the car.

"Fine, _you_ drive then." She whipped the keys at me and sat in the back with Macey.

"Alright everyone, buckle up!" I said once Grant got in. They did as they were told , and we went off to go to Joshes house.

Xxxx

"No Zach. You want it higher." Liz told me as I put the porch camera in.

"How about here, right above the third ridge. It's out of sight out of mind here. I can't even see it and my face is two inches away from it." I told her securing the camera in place.

"I guess it's fine. Take a picture and send it to me so can see. " I took a picture and sent it to her.

"with the flash you idiot." Jonas said. I rolled my eyes and turned flash on.

"So, how does it look?" I asked.

"Perfect." Liz and Jonas said at the same time.

"Good." I said and got down from the porch and jogged to the car. "Okay Liz. Were on our way back."

The whole car ride, I drove, thinking about what I was going to do if I failed to protect Cam. If Abrams knew what we were up to and became better at hiding what ever he was doing.

"She's going to be fine Zach. We won't let Josh hurt her." Bex said. I was about to ask how she knew what I was thinking, but then I took in my posture. My back was stuff and my jaw was tense. My knuckles were white from me gripping the steering wheel. I sighed and relaxed.

"You're right. She'll be safe. Everything will be fine." I said, more to myself than anyone else.

Xxxx

Once we got to my house, I quickly shut the car off and ran into the house to check up on Liz and Jonas.

"Is he home yet?" I asked. They nodded and turned the computer screen towards me. The cameras worked like a charm. I could see straight into Abrams' room. He was doing what looked like homework, but if you zoomed in a little bit, you could see that they were blueprints of some underground cabin.

"That little freak." I whispered. "Do you know where this place is?"

"No." Liz said. "We've been looking for any possible thing we could find. But nothing. No address anywhere, no pictures, nothing. He's been staring at this pice of paper for over ten minutes!"

"Well, wherever this place is, we need to find it. And fast. I think Abrams is going to kidnap Cam at the end if the dance this Friday." I told them. All of the sudden, a light bulb hit. "Wait! I think I know where this place is!" everyone looked at me. "in clase today, Abrams kept on looking at to woods. You know, as if something important was in there. I think he's taking Cammie to the woods and into this underground cabin."

Everyone looked at each other. Silently asking what we should make of this new situation.

"Grant and I will check it out. You guys stay here." Jonas said.

"NO!" Liz yelled. We all jumped at the sudden sound coming from Liz, and looked at her in shock. "At least not tonight. I don't want you getting hurt." Jonas blushed and kissed Liz's cheek.

"Alright. We will go tomorrow." Jonas said. Liz smiled and went back to the computers.

"I think you should leave Cam be for the week. And act as if you don't know anything when your around either Cam or/and Josh." Macey said.

"Good idea. I don't want Abrams getting suspicious." I said. "Jonas, if you guys do find something in the woods, we're going to have to find out how to keep Cam away from Abrams and the dance."

Xxxx

The girls left a while later but the guys stayed over night.

_Tomorrow, _I told myself,_ tomorrow you'll find out everything. _

Cammie's POV

"So the dance this Friday, you'll go with me, right?" Josh asked over the phone. I smiled sitting on my bed.

"Of coarse!" I said.

"Great! But, we'll be leaving a little early. Is that okay?" He asked with a little bit of fear in his voice.

"Yeah. It's fine." I heard him sigh.

"Good. I thought you were going to be upset with me for asking thar." He chuckled.

"How come you want to leave early?" I asked.

"I want to take you somewhere. Just you and me." He said.

"Aw really? That so sweat." _Could he be anymore perfect_?

"I've gotta get ready for bed baby. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure. Goodnight Josh." I said.

"Goodnight Cam. Love you." He hung up and I plopped down on my bed. I thought about Friday. How fun it would be. Dancing and just brig there with Josh. As my imagination took over, I suddenly didn't see brown eyes anymore, but green ones. Shaggy blonde hair that my fingers were running through and so flips in the shape of a smirk coming closer to my lips.

"I love you Zach!" I whispered.

"I love you always Cammie." He whispered back, and his lips were on mine.

My eyes shot open and suddenly, I knew I was dreaming. dreaming about Zach. Dreaming about his eyes and his lips. Something I shouldn't have been doing. But something I wanted to see again. Even if it was only in a dream. Because that dream, gave me more feelings of love an comfort and tingles through my veins than Josh ever gave me in reality. And that scared the crap out of me.

...

A/N- Are you mad? Do you hate me? I AM SO SORRY! You don't know how sorry I am. I feel like I let you down! I am so sorry Emily for not updating my stories. And to all my other reviewers. But, I'm here now! What did you think of this chapter?! Please review! I would love to here from you guys again!

**If anyone is interested in adopting my stories -Choices an/or Just Trust Him please PM me! I will no longer be writing for those stories! Sorry if any of you guys were looking forward to me updating them! **


End file.
